Iridescent Life
by Diah's Realm
Summary: Kenma and Hinata are best friends and they live in the same apartment. Decent jobs and distinct friends. Life was good for the both of them. However, life is going to be more interesting than it already is for now on. But,its not only them whose lives will take on the change, some of their neighbors too will experience the joyride and it's going to start in summer.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** _This story is composed of the pairings..._

 _Mainly of HinataXOikawa and KenmaXKuroo_

 _Supported by the pairings YamaguichiXTsukishima, YakuXLev, and AkaashiXBokuto_

 _Mentions of NishinoyaXAsahi and SugawaraXSawamura_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Haikyuu! nor any of its characters._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Kenma and Hinata were best friends. They lived in the same apartment building called Green Village. The Green Village is an apartment that had two separate buildings like twin houses but aside from the entrance doors they had a bride connecting the buildings in the fourth floor. Anyways, the buildings each have seven floors and each floor had 5-8 rooms. Kenma and Hinata lived in the third floor and took room 17. When you enter their room, you would immediately see their living room that was impressively game-set ready or entertainment-set ready. Different kind of games and consoles were organized and even they had movies piled up ready. Also game magazines, anime magazines, and many more. On the right side were windows, pictures, a corner table, and two doors. However, it was not respectively their separate rooms. As a matter in fact, they sleep together in one room. Their bedroom actually had two separate beds and their were placed at the opposite sides of the room. They had an archway near the living room, leading it to their kitchen. They had bathrooms in the two bedrooms and one near the living room. Also there was this one more door that was completely unoccupied. Room 15 was enough for the two best friends to live in.

"Neh, Kozume, give me inspiration," Hinata said as he flopped down the couch, then faced the ceiling.

Kenma, who was sitting like an Indian, stopped typing on his laptop, which was on a table, and looked at Hinata, "Shoyou, why not go look at your past artworks?"

Yes, yes, you read that right. Hinata Shoyou, the ball of energy, is painting. Not those little ones though. He paints on a large canvas, a very large canvas, almost a size of a wall. Hinata never liked painting in a small canvas nor paint what he sees in front of him but he paints what he imagines. That is also why they had another unoccupied room. It was a room for Hinata to paint. But that wasn't only Hinata's job he also had other jobs.

Hinata released a heavy sigh, "Nothing! Nothing ever comes out! I did that already Kozume but NOTHING!"

Kenma softly smiled at his best friend and shook his head, "It will come to you Shoyou. Times like this, it's either you look or stop. Since you don't have any deadline to catch up with, how about stop looking for inspiration and let inspiration come to you?"

Hinata blinked for a few times and lunged at Kenma to hug him, "Thanks Kozume!"

Kenma blushed at the affection, even though they had been best friends like forever. He never managed to not blush at all, but he was used to it. It never mattered to him anyway, since he likes it.

"YOSH!" Hinata said as he stood up. "Inspiration! I'M RIGHT HERE!"

Kenma shook his head as he smiled and continued his work. He was a game designer in a famous gaming industry called Domain. The games he made were actually big hits. However, he saved up all his money. He doesn't really know what to do it since he is contended for now.

Hours passed with Hinata playing a game while Kenma still on his work, until someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get that," Hinata said as he stood up and went to the door while Kenma nodded.

When Hinata opened the door, it was Yamaguichi. Yamaguichi lives in Room 16, just across them actually.

Hinata grinned, "Yamaguichi! What's up?"

"Well, Ukai-san asked that is it okay if you take the morning shifts every day instead of helping around noon on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday?" Yamaguichi asked as he tilted his head.

Hinata sparkled at that, "Of course!"

Yamaguichi works with Hinata at the Karasuno. Karasuno is an eating place where their menu is filled with desserts, drinks, fast foods, and even main dishes. Yamaguichi always had other options in his life. Even he can be a legal secretary, but he left the option. For one, he was nervous around people who intimidate him. Most lawyers he met were quite like that so he decided to leave it like that. Work in the Karasuno until he finds a decent match. For Hinata this was his job other than painting, he was like an errand boy most of the time but can be a waiter like Yamaguichi.

"That's great! I also took the morning shifts but Ukai-san said we can work all day long as long we don't fool around," Yamaguichi beamed.

"I'll tell Kozume about it," Hinata said. "Wait, are we still going to have that party this Saturday for the 3rd Floor Tenants?"

"Yup, even Akaashi-san is getting it planned over," Yamaguichi said as he glanced at room 18.

The 3rd Floor is rather occupied by Kenma and Hinata in Room 17. Yamaguichi in Room 16. Akaashi and Yaku in Room 18. Nishinoya and Tanaka in Room 15. Lastly, Yamamoto in Room 19. A fact that the 3rd floor tenants are quite interesting.

Anyways, before Yamguichi could say anything else a familiar loud voice caught their attention.

"NISHINOYAAAAA!"

That very moment Kenma stood up and went beside Hinata to look at what was happening while Akaashi and Yaku went out too.

"What's happening in there?" Yaku said as he leaned on the doorframe, arching an eyebrow.

Kenma, who already treated each of them family but Hinata was closer, said to them, "Probably did something that made Tanaka wild…"

The door of Room 15 slammed open and Nishinoya dashed out of the hallway carrying clothes and not forgetting to say, "YO MINNA!"

"Uhh…yo?" Yamaguichi replied.

"Yo…." Yaku and Akaashi replied together.

Kenma just nodded as Hinata cheerfully, "YO NISHINOYA-SENPAI!"

Nishinoya used the stairs to go down. Then the scenario was followed by Tanaka appearing out from Room 15, barely naked. He was wearing pink boxers with red hearts all around plus still wearing sneakers. He had a mustache drawn on his face and a rose as if he was biting it like people do while dancing tango. On his chest were bolded words _I'M HOT, SO WHAT?_

As soon as the others saw this, Hinata and Yaku burst out laughing. Kenma chuckled along as Yamaguichi barely contained his laughter and Akaashi look amused at the sight, smiling.

"I-I-Is th-that a new fashion—style, Ryu?" Yaku said between his laughter. He leaned on the doorframe for support as he clutched his stomach.

Hinata already had tears on his eyes as Akaashi added, "As matter in fact you will really catch everyone's attention with that Tanaka. I'm sure they'll go running."

That did it, everyone laughed at that, except for Akaashi and Tanaka, who was blushing furiously.

"Oi! What do you mean by that Akaashi!?" Tanaka exclaimed more than asked as he pointed at Akaashi.

"Neh, Tanaka-san, would you go on patrol like that?" Kenma said. He recovered quickly from the amusement.

"Yeah, Tanaka-san. I'm not pretty sure the police would like to see on the headlines: _Police Officer Tanaka Ryunosuke's new fashion sense,"_ Yamaguichi said, trying to look serious but failed. "Tanaka Ryunosuke in _boxers and sneakers and might have been dancing tango or just tango fanatic."_

Then they laughed again.

"Oi, stop ganging up on me!" Tanaka said, still red.

"Seriously Ryu, you're hot so what?" Yaku added, still laughing.

"Hey guys, I've got pictures while Tanaka sleeping with his new fashion style. You want one?" Yamamoto came out from Room 15 while grinning and holding out his phone.

"WHAT?!" Tanaka attacked Yamamoto for his phone for the sake of his dignity.

So that was the life of the 3rd Floor Tenants in Green Village. Neither of them knew that their lives were going to be more interesting than it already is.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Haikyuu! nor any of its characters. Also any songs that will appear in this chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter2**

It was a lovely Monday. Customers were entering in the Karasuno. It was a pretty busy day despite it being Monday. Yamaguichi, Inouka, and Hinata were here, there, there, and practically they were everywhere, busy with the customers. Ukai was at the cashier with Narita.

"Hinata! We have a problem," Ukai said.

Hinata immediately dashed to Ukai, "What is it Ukai-san?"

"We ran out of cabbages and mangos, sheesh, these customers always keep ordering mango shakes," Ukai said as he grumbled the last part.

"Well, you can't blame the customers Ukai-san. They love the mango shakes we make here. Now that I think about it, we are also included in the list who loves our mango shakes," Narita said like stating a fact.

Ukai just sighed and gave Hinata the money, "So go on Hinata, buy us some cabbages and mangos. Give it then to Asahi in the kitchen."

Hinata nodded.

"Oi, Nishinoya you have another delivery! It's with Kinoshita at the back!" Ukai said as soon as Nishinoya entered the Karasuno. He just came back from a delivery.

"YOOOOOOOSSHHHAHHAAAA!" Nishinoya enthusiastically said as he dashed to the kitchen.

"Be quiet! Sheesh," Ukai scolded and mumbled a few words that people couldn't hear.

Hinata grinned at that and left. The customers were already used to the rowdy employees that the Karasuno have, especially the regular customers. Anyways, Hinata was an errand boy not just because he looks like he could pass for one, but his amazing abilities. He did parkour in the prefecture as if it was only his playground. Other side than painting, he could feel free and fly when he does this. It's not the most highly job but when you do something you love you'd really not care.

* * *

Moments later…..

"Oikawa stop running away. Didn't you say you have a photo shoot today?" Iwaizumi said while running, clearly annoyed at a certain model in front of him.

"Demo~~ Iwaizumi-chan, it's tiring," Oikawa, who was also running, whined. He was in a disguise. He was wearing shades and a hat.

"Then why'd you decide to become a super model?" Iwaizumi said as a vein popped out.

Oikawa stopped and so did Iwaizumi. Oikawa placed his left hand on his hip and directly looked over Iwaizumi by his left shoulder. Then showed a thumbs up on his other hand on the same side where Oikawa looked. "Because, people just can't get enough of me," he said while sparkling.

Another vein popped out of Iwaizumi's head, "I'm going to drag you back to your studio this instant!" He was about to grab Oikawa but failed.

"Yadda," Oikawa said as he ran as fast as he can. After a few more times taking turns, he was near at a corner where you can turn or walk on the crosswalks. By the time he stepped out of the corner…

"Ouch!" "OW!"

Someone bumped into him that made him fall on the pavement. Oikawa now was on his back as someone's shadow loomed over him. The stranger had his hands on Oikawa's chest as the rest of his body lay over Oikawa. The collision made Oikawa's glasses and hat fall.

"I am soooooo sorry, I was in a hurry! Are you alright?" the stranger asked, concerned.

Oikawa opened his eyes just to reveal the brightest orange eyes he have ever seen. It seems like three shades of orange melded in and the sun gave it powers to glimmer so bright. The next thing he notice was the stranger's hair was the same with his eyes.

The stranger immediately stood up, much to Oikawa's dismay. The stranger lend out a hand. Oikawa snapped out of his thoughts and took it. To Oikawa, the stranger's hand was so soft and warm. When he got up, the stranger let go and so did Oikawa. This was the time where Oikawa really took in the whole appearance of the stranger. He was small, but petite is the right word to describe the stranger before him. Everything about him just beams. The sun complimented his features so well. Especially when it hits the stranger's eyes, it seems to glow naturally. He was like a kid. To generalize everything, the stranger was cute and attractive according to Oikawa's eyes.

Oikawa's surroundings seemed to go slow motion. He was completely mesmerized by the stranger. As if in Oikawa's background music was:

 _If you ever leave me, baby,  
Leave some morphine at my door  
'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
To realize what we used to have,  
We don't have it anymore._

The stranger stoop down as Oikawa's mind seemed to be blank at the moment. The stranger picked up the fallen items and stood back up then he handed out Oikawa the glasses and the hat that was held by his right hand as he was holding a cellophane on the other hand.

 _There's no religion that could save me  
No matter how long my knees are on the floor (Ooh)  
So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'  
To keep you by my side  
To keep you from walkin' out the door._

"Excuse me, you seem to have dropped this," the stranger cutely tilted his head.

 _'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same, if you walk away  
Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain_

But Oikawa's thoughts were somewhere else. Eventually, Oikawa was pulled back to reality by warm and cute voice.

"U-uh sir? Sir? Are you okay?" the stranger asked, blinking his eyes cutely.

Oikawa blinked for a moments, automatically took his items from the stranger's hands. After few moments he regained his posture then he flashed his dashing smile and said, "I have never been better. Especially I've bumped into someone like you~" He winked at the last part.

The stranger blinked, totally not getting it. "Eh?"

"OOOOOIIIIII! OIKAWAAAAAAA!" Unfortunately, Iwaizumi appeared and was running to him.

The stranger then immediately said as he bowed to Oikawa, "I am really sorry, but I have to go now! Bye!" He dashed past Oikawa and didn't even bother to look back.

Oikawa was left there standing. He wasn't even given time to react. Suddenly, he was whacked behind his head.

"Ow!" Oikawa yelped in pain as he touch the part that was whacked by Iwaizumi. "You're such a meanie Iwaizumi-chan. You shouldn't have hit me that hard."

Iwaizumi crossed his arms and lifted his chin high up, veins still popping on his head. "You left me and you made me ran all the way here Oikawa! Heck, I almost even got lost!"

Oikawa closed his other eye and stuck his tongue out then gave out a peace sign. "Ehe, gomen Iwaizumi-chan. I had to, since you said you'll drag me back to the studio."

Iwaizumi glared at him then sighed, "Sometimes I don't understand you at all. Well who was that person you bumped into anyway? He looks so...small. A kid? A fan? A what?"

Oikawa then smiled tenderly, which earned him a questioning look from Iwaizumi.

"Oi Oikawa, what's with that look?" Iwaizumi asked, raising his eyebrow at Oikawa.

Then suddenly, Oikawa realized one thing. "Ugh! Iwaizumi-chan! I don't even know his name!" Oikawa said as he sulked. The gloomy atmosphere started to cloud over him.

Iwaizumi's irritation turned into amusement as a smirk spread on his face, "Don't tell me you've fallen for this guy?"

"Eh?" Oikawa said as he looked away. Avoiding Iwaizumi's look, "I don't know what you're talking about Iwaizumi-chan~." Then Oikawa look at Iwaizumi with a neutral grin that he always seems to do and said, "Iwaizumi-chan~ isn't that too soon to say that? Can't you just say you're attracted to the person?"

"If you say so Oikawa, but definitely that that kid seems to be immune to your looks. Since you're not in your disguise anymore," Iwaizumi said as he shrugged.

Another realization dawned to Oikawa. His disguise was gone it means the boy _should have_ recognized him. But why didn't he recognize the oh-so popular Toru Oikawa? That led Oikawa to questions and conclusions.

"Heh, well I think we should probably be going before-," Iwaizumi was cut off by certain voices.

"KYAAA! IT'S OIKAWA-SAN!"

"OIKAWA-SAN!"

Before anything could happen Oikawa was swarmed by girls. Oikawa just smiled at them and entertained them. Iwaizumi was out of the circle, looking at them dully. Then sighed as continued his sentence, "Before someone recognize you..."

* * *

In the Domain Building, Kenma tried to ignore his fellow workers. They were currently fawning over a certain model, who was also a businessman. They fawning group and the visitor was outside the current office where Kenma is now.

"Kenma-san, aren't you curious about the Kuroo-san?" Shibayama asked as he looked over at Kenma. They were currently in an office where it's all filled with their current project.

Kenma shook his head, then continued on his work.

"Hahahahah! As expected from Kenma-san!" Terushima laughed. "Demo sa, Kuroo-san is going to merchandise this very project we're making!"

Kenma glanced at Terushima then at Shibayama. These two were one of the members of the team that will be making a new game called 'Remorse of the Forgotten' since their previous games they made were big hits. People have high expectations for the Domain. Shibayama is a game artist while Terushima is a game tester, a hyperactive game tester. Terushima actually owns a night club other than being a game tester. Well they still had other members, however they were currently somewhere else.

Shibayama then nodded as if saying _yeah he's awesome too!_

Kenma just stared at them, "He does his job. We do our own job. That is all."

"You should loosen up a bit Kenma-san," Terushima grinned and stood up then pointed to himself with his thumb. "You should go to my club sometimes!"

"No," Kenma directly declined.

"But Kenma-san don't you know Kuroo-san?" Shibayama said, still pushing the issue. "I mean he's popular you know."

"I haven't seen him. I do not know him. I don't care about him," Kenma bluntly said.

"That's new," Kuroo said out of the blue.

Shibayama almost fell and Terushima said, "Eh? Kuroo-san when did you get here?!"

"When you told me to go to your club," Kenma said.

"EH?! YOU ALREADY KNOW KUROO-SAN WAS HERE BUT YOU DIDN'T TELL US?!" Terushima exclaimed. "More importantly you bluntly said those things about him!"

"You even look normal Kenma-san," Shibayama nervously smiled.

"Kenma? Interesting…," Kuroo said as he take a look over Kenma. "You're cute."

Terushima widened his eyes as Shibayama gaped.

Kenma, who had firewalls updated from affections from acquaintances, said nothing but just continued on his work.

"Aw, you're shy too," Kuroo said, smirking. "No need to be shy around me."

Terushima stealthily dragged Shibayama out of the scene to the corner and whispered, "Is Kuroo-san hitting on Kenma-san?"

Shibayama nodded as he tried to hide down his squeal of happiness.

For Kuroo and Kenma's conversation, Kenma looked at him blankly and said, "What are you doing here?"

" _ADVANCES IGNORED!"_ Terushima and Shibayama both thought.

Kuroo raised an eyebrow at Kenma, "Well, let's just someone just caught my eye and I can't help it but just come near to him." Kuroo ended with a smirk.

Terushima and Shibayama silently cheered for Kuroo at the background.

"You must be blind then, because you're talking to the wrong person," Kenma stated blankly.

Kuroo was clearly amused by this and said, "You're underestimating yourself too much Kenma. My visions is 20/20, it is no doubt what I'm seeing right is rather exquisite."

Kenma remained silent and continued his work.

"Come on now, don't ignore me," Kuroo said as his smirk was still plastered on his face. "You're quite interesting.I would like to get to know more about a beauty like you. Let's get lunch together, how about it?"

" _HE ASKED KENMA-SAN OUT!"_ Terushima and Shibayama exclaimed in their heads.

Kenma looked at the clock, then he closed his laptop. Then stood up, this cause the three to think that he would say yes. But no, Kenma said, "Kuroo-san your vision might be 20/20, but I think you need to reevaluate you're brain or more like develop it. If you excuse me I must go."

" _TOTAL REJECTION!"_ Terushima said in his head as he did an 'x' sign with his arms while Kenma went out the office.

" _Ke-kenma-san rejected—TETSURO KUROO!"_ Shibayama said, bewildered.

Kuroo twitched his eye as he sweat dropped and thought, " _Really interesting…"_ Kuroo still managed to smirk, amused at the same time shocked. No one has able to reject him before in addition calmly throw comebacks at him. He decide to follow Kenma.

When Kuroo was outside the office, Shibayama and Terushima looked at each other and nodded. They looked at the glass wall to look at the next scene.

Kenma stopped at the midway of the area where the cubicles were as he noticed Kuroo following him. So he didn't bother to look back then said, "Kuroo-san you're outside the office…"

It was the normal voice of Kenma but it was loud enough for people to hear. The people who fawned over Kuroo previously fawned over him again. He was trapped this time.

" _You're cunning Kenma…"_ Kuroo managed to do a grin and at the same time smirk. " _You really are interesting."_

Terushima, who was still at the office, waved a flag out of nowhere and said, "The ship is sailing!"

Shibayama sweat dropped, "Kuroo-san totally got rejected though. He was ignored by Kenma-san, most likely 50% in the conversation."

Yes. Monday was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** _I was going to post this some time at 1:00 am in April 26, but a certain someone told me to sleep~. Anyways, thank you RyuIX for reviewing and I will appreciate if there are more reviews plus I also thank people who followed and those people who added this story to their favorites.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Haikyuu! nor any of its characters. Also, the songs that might appear in this chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Kenma arrived at Karasuno. When he got there, things seemed to be less rowdy than the events that happened previously. Kenma let out a relief sigh and took a seat at the corner. He does not need to go to the cashier because Hinata insisted to be the one to serve him everything when he comes in Karasuno. Kenma agreed, but he said he'll be paying for his expenses.

"Kozume! Glad to see you!" Hinata appeared out of the blue. Then he put on a thoughtful expression, "Demo, you seem kind of early today. Plus you look rather annoyed? Or relieved? Did something happen?"

Kenma smiled at Hinata because Hinata really knows him well. "Your shift is done right?"

"Yeah! Ukai-san said we can work all day long, but since you're here I'll tell Narita-san I'm done for the day," Hinata grinned and went to Narita.

After a few moments…

"I'm back!" Hinata exclaimed and took a sit across from Kenma.

"Well since you're done I'll tell you," Kenma said.

Kenma was not really a person who engage in conversation so much, but things had changed when Hinata taught him things about life. Also, Kenma disables his wall with the people who he considers family. Namely the people in the 3rd Floor of the Green Village and a few people outside.

Back to the conversation. Hinata didn't talk, but just smiled and waited.

"I was at the office with Shibayama and Terushima today. A person came to our company to talk with our boss. He was going to merchandise our game. I heard it was supposed to be his father, but he was in another country," Kenma stopped there as he noticed Yamaguichi coming to them carrying shakes on a tray.

"Here's your order," Yamaguichi gave them a smile as he place down the shakes respectively for Hinata and Kenma. "Hope you enjoy, but really guys you should eat a lot of food than only this for lunch you know?"

"I don't eat a lot," Kenma said.

Hinata grinned, "My stomach is asking a shake. I have to follow its commands."

Yamaguichi shook his head and went away as he said, "Then make sure you guys eat a lot later."

Kenma looked at his shake then to Hinata, "You paid? I was supposed to pay."

"My idea. My treat. My money," Hinata simply said and grinned, then sipped on his shake.

"Thanks," Kenma said. He took a sip on his shake then continued telling his story, "Anyways, he was a model."

Hinata's eyes shined, "Model?!"

Kenma nodded, "Apparently he took interest on me. Flirted with me and asked to go with him at lunch."

"He asked you on a date?!" Hinata exclaimed.

Kenma shrugged his shoulders, "I ignored him a couple of times, but he never buzzed off. I also tried to retaliate on some of his compliments…"

Hinata blinked for a couple of times trying to remember the meaning of the word _retaliate_ then it hit him, "Ooooooooo, what you'd do next?"

"I decided to go straight here to escape him. Unfortunately he tried to follow me, so I talk to him letting the people around us know that he's there. Then a group of my coworkers fawned over him and that's how I made my sweet escape," Kenma said, ending his story as he took another sip from his shake.

"What's his name anyway?" Hinata asked.

Kenma thought for a few moments and said, "I think it was…Kuroo…Tetsuro Kuroo…"

"You know him?" Hinata asked as he played with his straw.

"I don't know him," Kenma answered. "Shoyou, how about you? Do you know him?"

"I don't know also," Hinata said, bluntly.

The two stared for a while and burst out chuckling.

"We really don't know anything related to this Shoyou," Kenma said, settling down from his chuckling.

Hinata grinned and nodded proudly. Then he remembered something, "Neh, Kozume. Remember you once said instead of looking for inspiration, let inspiration come to you?"

Kenma tilted his head and said, "Yeah…"

"I found it!" Hinata grinned brightly like the sun. "I bumped into this person today. He had his hair and eyes in a shade of brown. I don't know why but there's just something that makes me want to paint and I don't even know what to paint."

"It's fine. There were also times when you painted without planning anything, but it turned out good in the end," Kenma encouraged his best friend. He was already used to Shoyou who gets inspired by people sometimes, so it was nothing new. "I trust you Shoyou, when you paint I'm sure it will be good," Kenma added.

"Thanks Kozume!"

"Anytime, Shoyou."

A few more minutes passed and everything was normal until a certain someone with blonde hair went in the Karasuno. He took his seat near to a window, apparently he was still looking at the menu.

Yamaguichi was in the kitchen that time, happily humming a song. But by the time he got out of the kitchen he immediately saw the blonde guy. His eyes widened and said in a low tone, "Tsukki…"

As if the blonde guy heard him, the guy directly look at Yamaguichi. One second when they're eyes met, Yamaguichi instantly duck down. He panicked and he started to sweat. His heart was beating fast the only thoughts running his head was, " _Why is he here?! Why is here?! Why?!"_

Yamaguichi then crawled as he hid behind tables and chairs. He had one destination, Hinata and Kenma's table. He really thanked Ukai for having a long table for the trays and other things. Plus, it was near the cashier. When he successfully got there without seen by the blonde, he immediately crawled under their table and leaned on the wall since Hinata and Kenma's table were on the corner. This action earned confusion and worry from his two friends.

"Yamaguichi are you okay?"Kenma asked.

"Please, please, I'm begging you guys lower down your voices so he won't know I'm here," Yamaguichi whispered. "Don't even look down, please."

With this Kenma and Hinata didn't look down anymore but continued asking.

"Who are you hiding from Yamaguichi?"Hinata asked in a low voice.

"He has blonde hair and black glasses. His really tall," Yamaguichi answered in the same manner, but he was shaking.

The two finally saw the culprit. He was standing and roaming around, looking for a certain person.

"Who is he Yamaguichi?" Kenma asked as he secretly glanced at the blonde guy.

"Tsuk—Tsukishima Kei," Yamaguichi said with a whimper.

"Yamaguichi…are you crying?" Hinata said, worried.

"Please, can you guys get me out of here? Please," Yamaguichi pleaded.

Hinata and Kenma looked at each other and nodded together.

"Shoyou, how about you distract the guy while I'll help Yamaguichi get to the kitchen and we'll go out from there," Kenma suggested. "We'll meet at the apartment."

Hinata nodded. "Then I'll go now."

With that, Hinata left. Leaving Kenma and Yamaguichi alone.

"Yamaguichi I want you to crawl just like you did before. You pass the same path but this time I'll cover if you might get seen. When you get to that long table you'll be safe," Kenma said.

Yamaguichi just nodded even though Kenma couldn't see it.

Kenma watched Hinata talked to Narita for a bit. Then saw Narita handed him a tray full of water. Hinata entertained customers asking if they want water. Secretly closing in the distance with Tsukishima who was standing. When he knew he was close by, Hinata intentionally turned his back on him and still closing in the distance. This was the time Kenma stood up at the same time…

Hinata said, "Excu-." Hinata couldn't finish because by the time he turned around he bumped into Tuskishima making the water glasses fall and because of the crash Tsukishma bumped into a table that had cute chibi ravens that were piled up into a triangle. That made the plushies fall as Hinata flawlessly catch water glasses.

"Sorry, sir," Hinata said as he bowed his head for apology.

Everyone in the Karasuno just smiled or comment on how clumsy Hinata is. Actually, this was a normal scene to watch for the other customers. Hinata used it as an advantage. The other good thing was Ukai wasn't at Karasuno but he did say he'll come back later on.

Tsukishima rubbed his back and furrowed his eyebrows at Hinata, "Watch it."

Inouka came in directly, "The plushies!"

Inouka kneeled to pick them up as Ennoshita and Kinoshita came to help.

"Water sir to relieve your stress?" Hinata asked, trying to apologize. Even though it was part of the plan, he couldn't help it but feel to make amends. "I could even pay for your expenses as an apology."

Tsukishima tried to calm his nerves and said, "No need."

Ennoshita instantly stood up as he, Inouka, and Kinoshita finished arranging the plushies.

"We really apologize sir. Hinata didn't mean to bump into you," Ennoshita calmly said. "You, Hinata, you should be careful next time."

Hinata rubbed behind his next and grinned sheepishly, "Gomenaisai Ennoshita."

Ennoshita smiled and walk away with Kinoshita as he said, "I and Kinoshita we'll be serving the other customers now."

Tsukishma looked at Hinata and said, "Don't you have a job to do?" He was still a mad Hinata.

Hinata just grinned, "Inouka-san can you help me make up to this customer?"

Inouka beamed, "Sure! So sir you have our services!"

Inouka and Hinata continued to bother Tsukishma about what would he want to order. _**While from the very start of the incident,**_ Kenma immediately walked with Yamaguichi who stealthily but hastily until they were at the long table. Yamaguichi was still crawling to the kitchen as Kenma walked to the area. Finally, they were already at the kitchen. Yamaguichi immediately went to Nishinoya. Since, his next delivery was still on the making.

"Oh, Yamaguichi. Kenma," Nishinoya said as he crossed his arms while on the background was Asahi and Kyoutani busily cooking with the help of other people.

Yamaguichi sniffed then said, "Nishinoya-san can you pass the message that I'll be taking off? I really have to go now…"

Nishinoya noticed his friend's depression, "Were you crying?"

Yamaguichi bit his lip. This was the time Kenma spoke up for him, "Yamaguichi is not comfortable to talk about it yet Nishinoya-san."

"Of course I understand," Nishinoya grinned. "And of course I'll pass the message!"

"Thank you very much Nishinoya-san," Yamaguichi said.

Nishinoya slapped Yamaguichi's back softly. "Go and rest."

After that, Yamaguichi and Kenma headed towards their apartment. Kenma has noticed that along the way Yamaguichi was deep in thought, so Kenma thought it was the best not to push the issue.

* * *

When night came, seven people huddled in Kenma and Hinata's living room. Namely, Akaashi, Yaku, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Yamamoto, and the owners of the room. This was like a Moday Night Ritual to the tenants in the 3rd floor. Hinata explained to them why Yamaguichi couldn't join and said what happen in the Karasuno.

"EH?! WHO'S THIS GUY ANYWAY?!" Nishinoya roared.

"I'LL BEAT HIM AND SHOW HIM NOBODY MESSES WITH US!" Tanaka yelled a he stripped his t-shirt and wave it in circular motion with his right hand.

Yamamoto joined in, "MAKING YAMAGUICHI CRY LIKE THAT!"

"Calm down you three. I remind you Yamaguichi could hear you," Akaashi neutrally scolded them.

Yaku nodded and place a hand on his chin, "But really who is this guy?"

"We only know his name,"Hinata answered.

"Tsukishima Kei," Kenma said.

"Tsukishim Kei eh?" Tanaka said imitating Yaku, but grinning showing his sharp teeth. He was already plotting evil things for the guy.

"So any of you know him or heard of him?" Hinata asked.

Everyone was deep in thought for a moment, then shook their heads except for Akaashi.

"Actually, I think I heard him from Lev," Akaashi said.

"Eh? That slacker?" Yaku said.

"What's wrong with Lev, Yaku-san?" Tanaka asked. Nishinoya and Hinata were also curious.

"He despise him," Yamamoto said.

"They argue every time," Kenma added to the info box.

"He gets on my nerves," Yaku said as he glared on the floor with his arms crossed.

"Ohhhh…" was the collective response from the curious trio.

"Anyways," Akaashi continued. "Lev told me once or twice that his cousin once got in trouble and there was this super smart lawyer. The lawyer he was referring to was Tsukishima Kei."

Lawyer…Then it dawned to everybody.

"Do you guys think this is connected with Yamaguichi leaving the option of being a legal assistant?" Nishinoya stated.

"Could be," Yamamoto said.

"Hmmmmmmmmm….." Everyone was in thought.

"How about this, I'm pretty sure Yamaguichi won't be showing up at the Karasuno now that Tsukishima knows where he works," Kenma started.

"I think I know where you are going Kenma," Akaashi said. "You mean to cover any tracks that could lead to Yamaguichi back here."

Kenma nodded in reply.

"Let's just tell everybody at Karasuno not to tell anything at all," Nishinoya said.

"So you three are going to do that,"Yaku said. "Kenma is joined in, since he eats there anyway."

"Yup, lead that to us," Hinata grinned.

"Then just call us Police Officers if he does anything suspicious," Tanaka said, proudly.

"Yeah and we'll be there," Yamamoto said as he cracked his knuckles.

Then Akaashi said, "Since I'll be here every day. I'll be here to be Yamaguichi's company."

"Then everything is settled," Hinata said.

"Summer is going to start next week, where will you guys be?" Yaku asked as he leaned on the couch, changing the topic.

"I'm going with Asahi. We saved up some money for our expenses. We'll be going to Hong Kong," Nishinoya said, but that was his mistake.

Tanaka, Yamamoto, and Yaku grinned and eyeing on Nishinoya knowingly, while Kenma eyed Nishinoya as if seeing right through his soul. Akaashi raised an eyebrow as a smile was plastered on his face.

Nishinoya immediately back up and did a fighting stance as he blushed, "Hey! Stop those looks!"

Yamamoto put a thoughtful expression and said, "Haaaa, Nishinoya and Asahi leaving the country together…"

"It sounds like they're going to elope," Tanaka said, still grinning.

"NO WE'RE NOT! It's a vacation! We're not going to elope!" Nishinoya said as he furrowed his eyebrows, blushing.

"Well if not, still you two are going to be alone~" Yaku said in a playful tone.

Tanaka and Yamamoto wiggled their eyebrows at this.

Nishinoya's blush darkened at this. "So?!"

Hinata was oblivious so he keep looking at them back and forth.

"Well let's leave Nishinoya alone. We're pretty sure anyway _he' going to have fun_ _ **with Asahi**_ _,_ " Akaashi said in a neutral tone but slowed down the last part.

Yaku, Yamamoto, and Tanaka laughed at this while Akaashi chuckled and Kenma shooked his head as he smiled. Nishinoya told them to stop laughing as Hinata's head were full of question marks.

When the amusement died down, Akaashi said, "It's fine now Nishinoya, you can sit down now."

Nishinoya crossed his arms, "Hmph." He still stood there as if waiting for something.

Akaashi then said, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

This time everyone grinned except for Kenma who just smiled. Then Akaashi finally noticed why everyone did so…

He waited for it….

" _What are you waiting for? Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do. Touch me like you do, t-t-touch me like you do~_ " Every one of them sang except for Akaashi who watched them, amused. Kenma even sang, but in a soft voice. While they sang the song Tanaka, Yamamoto, and Nishinoya danced while standing as Yaku and Hinata dance while sitting down. Kenma was just watching as he sang along.

When they ended it they laugh all together, then every one of them settled down once again.

"So, how about you guys?" Yaku said, smiling looking at his other friends.

"My sister is dragging me to present in different places with her team this summer," Tanaka said.

"I will go back to my hometown to spend some time with my family," Yamamoto said.

"Kenma? Hinata?" Yaku asked at the same time everyone looked at them.

Hinata grinned, "In a place where you can be contented. A place where you can see a lot of people. A place where you can call home."

Kenma just shook his head as Yaku said, "Spill it out already."

"Here," Hinata proudly said as Kenma chuckled at this.

Everyone else looked at them as if saying _'Whaaatttt?' or 'Are you serious?'_ They thought they were going somewhere else, they were wrong.

Akaashi sighed then smiled, "Then I guess we'll be together, since I have to finish the story I'm working on."

"How about you Yaku-san?" Hinata asked.

Yaku sighed, "I'm going to Osaka for a month it's a treat from a senior doctor of ours. He said we'll be staying in a hotel…"

"That's nice. Why are you all sad about it?" Tanaka asked.

"Lev is going to be there, since he is a good friend of the doctor plus Lev is a nurse," Akaashi said.

"That's great," Yamamoto said as he did a thumbs up.

"What's so great about that?" Yaku said as he raised an eyebrow.

"You finally get to admit your feelings to Lev," Akaashi said while nodding.

"Me? Like Lev? Heck no!" Yaku said.

Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Hinata looked at each other, then to Akaashi, Yamamoto, and Kenma to look for an answer.

"From the very moment they met, they started arguing. They argue every time, but it always ends up with Yaku winning. We all think they only argue to catch each other's attention," Kenma said.

The three now feel enlightened then directly grinned at Yaku.

Yaku was startled at this and said, "I. DO. NOT. LIKE. HIM."

" _Denial,"_ Every of his friends thought.

"If you say so Yaku," Akaashi said.

"Hey, how about Yamaguichi?" Yaku said, trying to avoid more confrontation about the topic.

"He'll be staying," Kenma said.

"YOOOOSSSSHHHH! LET'S HAVE ANOTHER PARTY WHEN WE ARE ALL BACK!" Nishinoya suggested.

Tanaka joined in, "AWWWWWRIGHT! Akaashi-san you'll do the planning just like last time!"

Akaashi just sweat dropped and nodded his head.

"THIS TIME WE'LL INVITE PEOPLE!" Yamamoto said.

"YEAAAAHH!" The three said together as if they were breathing out fire.

Yaku sighed and said, "This is going to be one heck of a summer…"

Akaashi and Kenma nodded as the trio were still on hyper mode.

Kenma then looked at Hinata, who was grinning brightly.

"Neh, Kozume I feel something big is going to happen in summer," Hinata said.

Kenma nodded at his best friend and smiled.

Oh, they have no idea how summer is going to be…

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** _I give thanks to countrylovinfangirl for the review. I also give thanks to the people who have recently added my story to their favorites and to those people are currently following this story. I will really appreciate any reviews. Tsukki and Yamaguichi be like..._


End file.
